Lens refers to video surveillance box camera or dome camera, the direction of the box camera is fixed, whereas the direction of the dome camera is not fixed, it can be rotated. The working process of prior method for viewing video points based on the GIS (Geographic Information System) map is as follows:
First, a point or a line or a region is set on the GIS map; then, a region is drawn with the point, the line or the region set at the first step as the center and with a preset radius, and all lenses within this region are found out to form a list; finally, videos from the lenses are displayed on a big screen of a video stitching wall.
This solution performs a search based on the GIS space, which is similar to the peripheral seeking of Baidu map, but the peripheral seeking of Baidu map takes restaurants, banks, hotels etc. as targets, whereas the above solution takes lenses as seeking targets. However, in order to find out the video of a specific event within a specified time period after all lenses within a specified region have been found out by this solution, it needs to view long time periods videos which from the lens that around a criminal site artificially to determine which lenses having shot the criminal region, the criminal site or the walking route of the suspect etc., which often spends a lot of manpower and time costs in the urban areas where video lenses are very dense.